Customers purchase conventional digital printers with a preconfigured set of features. In this context, a “feature” is a logical grouping of software functionality, such as the ability to provide an accounting of print jobs. Features are implemented through instructions that are executed by processors on the printers.
Unfortunately, the preconfigured set of features available for a given model of digital printer may not represent the features that a customer desires. A customer may add features by calling a customer service representative and placing an order. A field service representative is then dispatched to the customer site to install the ordered feature. The field service representative installs the ordered feature. The installation may be realized in any of a number of different ways and may include the steps of placing floppy disks into a drive on the digital printer or adding hardware to the digital printer. The instructions for realizing the ordered feature are read off the floppy disk and installed on the digital printer. This approach has the drawbacks of being both time-consuming and labor-intensive. Moreover, it is difficult for a customer to install features quickly. A significant amount of time may elapse between when a customer orders the feature and when the feature is installed.